CSI :: The Tale of Liz
by Tobias
Summary: One day Sara finds a child. But when somthing bad happends, Sara's relation ship might get better. It's short, and not so sweet, but I like it.
1. Finding the Child

It's my first ever CSI fic, so be kind.  
Written From Sara's POV  
  
Spoilers: None that I can think of.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been a long day at the CSI lab. Greg had spent the day doing his usual flirting. Grissom acted as usual. Nick was out sick and Catherine and  
Warrick were out in Waterbury, Connecticut on a consulting case. They  
wouldn't be back for at least another day or two. And to make matters worse, it had been a slow week, no, scratch that, it had been a slow month!  
The crime rate had almost gone down by half.  
  
Maybe it was the freak cold weather we had been having. The forecast had at  
one point even predicted snow. It wasn't going to happen until tomorrow, but something told me otherwise.  
  
I was planning on working over time, but Gil sent me home. Told me to take the rest of the day off. It was a surprise at first. But when he said I had  
no choice, I finally took him up on it.  
  
I pulled into my driveway, when I noticed it. My door, open slightly.  
  
Going through my kit, I got some gloves and the little felt things that I put on the bottom of my shoes. Drawing my weapon I entered my home. Going, room by room, taking my time to sweep the area. I should of called for back-  
up. Or, at least Gil. I entered my bed room.  
  
I saw her. A kid, no older than fourteen was laying on the ground near a  
heating duct.  
Pushing her lightly with my foot, I woke her.  
  
"Huh, what? Oh, shit!"  
She tried to run, but she tripped and fell. I holstered my gun.  
"What are you doing in my house?" I demanded, putting little pull-n-tie straps around her hands. Makeshift hand-cuffs. "My parents kicked me out. And I was cold. I got fired from my job at the little corner store. Sure I didn't make much just marking prices, but it was a job. I'm sorry I broke in, and I promise to pay you back for the broken door and the food I ate, I  
swear!"  
  
I rubbed my temple and sighed. It was a sad story. But she did commit a  
crime. I was torn, a real moral dilemma.  
  
"Please don't kill me. Or call the cops! I don't want to go to jail." She  
pleaded. I removed my gloves and little booties. "Don't worry about the  
door and the food."  
  
"Thanks miss, but your going to have me arrested aren't you?"  
"No, just try not to break into any more houses, ok?"  
  
I cut off the ties. She headed for the door.  
"Where do you think your going?"  
  
"I was going to leave, you are letting me go, right?"  
"Do you have somewhere to go?" "I'll find a place. I hear you get free food and some heat in the alley of  
the Pizza Place."  
  
"Why don't you stay here, the couch folds out. We'll sort this whole thing  
out in the morning." If anyone found out that I wasn't copping an attitude at the little girl,  
they would think that I wasn't the real Sara.  
  
"What is your name?"  
"Liz, I'm Liz Sax What's your name Miss?"  
"Sara Sidle. You don't need to call me miss."  
  
"Sidle? I've herd that name before."  
She dug into her jean pockets, and pulled out an article from the local  
news paper.  
"Is this you?" She let me read it. It was about how me and Griss solved a thirty year old  
case. Though I wouldn't let the news paper show any pictures.  
"That's me."  
  
"You're my idol!"  
"What a minute, what?"  
"You're my idol, I love science, especially bugs."  
  
"Then do I have someone for you to meet. But that's for later. Come on,  
I'll set up your bed.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
3 Hours Later  
On the Phone  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"What do you mean she broke into your house? Sara, are you ok?"  
Grissom seemed worried. "I'm fine, she's only fourteen. She's going through the same things I went  
through at that age." He signed.  
"Well, I don't like it but it's your call Sar."  
  
"This might make you like it, she's a bug fan."  
He chuckled.  
"And she's likes music, games, all sorts of stuff."  
"Music, oh no, not another Greg."  
  
"Well anyway, can I bring her in tomorrow, she's got no where to go and I  
think everyone will like her."  
You could tell he was thinking. "Ok, but given the current track record we know about her, we'll have to  
keep her under close watch."  
"Then it's agreed."  
  
"Guess so, see you tomorrow Sar, I'm gonna go feed my pets and go to bed.  
See you in three hours."  
"Bye Griss."  
  
I hung up the phone.  
  
"You like him... don't you?"  
I hadn't noticed she was awake.  
"Yes, though I don't think he knows it. And if he does, he doesn't show  
it." Did I just say that?  
  
"I had a boy friend. I dumped him when I saw him hanging on some other  
girl." "Hmm, do you want something to eat? I'm not that well stocked so we can go  
out."  
"Really.... Um.... Thanks Sara. I'm sorry for breaking in." "Breaking in is a crime, doing what you have to do to survive, that's not."  
I flashed her a smile.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"She didn't even know that the spider was on her back!?" Everyone looked at us in the restaurant. We didn't pay attention, we were laughing hard. "Yup,  
Cath walked around in the Lab for over an hour with it on her back. She finally found it when so noticed a small web in her hair." More laughter.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Hay, Sara who's your little friend?" Greg called from a stool in the lab.  
We stopped in.  
"This is Liz, Liz that's Greg. He's our lab guy. He's also our local concert in a box." Liz snickered and shook his hand. "What-cha working on?"  
  
"Just some fibers." She looked to the flat screen. It showed what Greg was  
doing under the microscope. "They look like fiber glass." "Ohh, a smart one. Tell me," He said, giving me a devilish grin. "How does  
Sara here find blood?"  
  
"Well, you can look at it, or use Luminal. A UV light also helps."  
Greg almost fell out of his chair.  
"That was just an easy one. Here's a tough one. What's jet engine fuel  
classified as?"  
  
"From the fuel oil number one family, the accelerants. Mostly used in  
lighter fluid and Molotov Cocktails."  
  
"That's right." A defeated Greg admitted.  
"Ok, Greg. We're going to go meet the rest of the team."  
  
"Oh, right. See you later Liz. Bye my sweet, sweet, Sara."  
"Dream on Greg, dream on." I answered back.  
  
I found a newly recovered Nick in trace. I knocked on the window. He looked  
up and came out.  
"Welcome back Nick. Have a nice week off?" "No, I was sick. And Cath wouldn't stop asking me when I was coming back.  
Who's this?"  
"This is Liz. Greg just challenged her."  
"And..."  
"Oh she passed. Even beat the Fuel question."  
  
"Wow, she must be good."  
"She's up there."  
  
"Hello Liz, I'm Nick Stokes."  
Then he whispered in her ear.  
"She's nice not but watch her, she can be a slick one."  
"I hear that." I socked him in the arm. "See?" He said, rubbing it. Liz  
just kept laughing.  
  
"Firing off three shots!" Bobby called out from Ballistics.  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
Liz covered her ears and began shaking.  
It was violent.  
  
Nick grabbed her as she began to fall. I got the first Aid Kit.  
Greg noticed the commotion.  
He got on the phone, calling for a medic. But Nick didn't notice that.  
"Help! Se's in cardiac arrest!"  
  
Three cops and a confused Grissom came running into the hallway.  
One of them was carry what I call "The Shocker".  
  
"Everyone get back. Clear!" She had stopped shacking. Greg poked his head out of the lab. "Medics are  
one the way."  
  
"We can't wait!" I ran back into trace. I dialed the morgue's extension. "Doc, we need you near trace right now, a little girl just recovered for a  
serious cardiac arrest."  
  
He wasn't an actual doctor, but it was as close as we were going to get.  
  
He and the Medics check Liz out. They both said she should be fine. She  
just had to relax. She started to murmur something as I sat with her in the break room. I had  
given her some water.  
  
"Gun shots. Four of them. Blood. A restaurant. My sister. Dead. Death.  
Ghosts. In the night, they won't go away. Yelling, telling me what  
happened to them. I can't do anything!" She through the cup across the  
room. Luckily it was only a paper one.  
  
I sat next to her, holder her close.  
"It's ok Liz. I'm here. I'm here."  
She stopped shivering.  
"What happened to your sister?"  
"She was killed, seven months ago. They never found the killer."  
"What was here name?"  
"Kelley, Kelley Grand."  
It hit me like a ton of bricks.  
"Liz, I worked on that case. The suspect committed suicide."  
"So you did get him."  
"We did. When did the voices begin?"  
  
"To weeks after her death."  
  
----------------------  
TBC 


	2. You'll Look for Me, But I'll Be Gone

About Two Weeks Later  
  
--  
  
We had figured out that Liz had a reaction to the gun shots, she must have  
been there when it happened. Poor kid. She didn't deserve this. No one does. They to be kicked out of her house. It must suck. But after a while we were able to get her used to the sounds of the Lab. She was even with Bobby the other day, learning about striations and how each one is unique.  
  
She reminded me of myself almost. When I was her age I was always learning  
about science and how it affected lives.  
  
Everyone had taken a liking to Liz. Even Grissom, who was also teaching her  
about bugs. And, like the rest of us, she thought Conrad was an ass. Go  
figure.  
  
But there was a another side to this. Because of Liz, me and Grissom were getting even closer. Just yesterday, he asked me out on a date, we're going out on Friday. Greg said he would watch Liz for me. When she found out she asked me if it was ok to confuse Greg. It made me laugh a little. "Sure,  
just don't confuse him too much, he has to work the day after."  
  
We both laughed at the thought. A confused Greg stumbling around, forgetting where his car keys were and such. It wasn't 'that' far fetched.  
After all, heavy head banging couldn't be that good for you.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
Three Weeks Later  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Sitting alone in the Lab was something of my past now. Me and Gil were only two weeks away from being Married. Me, married! Never saw that coming did  
you. Liz sat across the table from me. Looking into a microscope. "Hay, Sara, what's this?" She had been looking at a peace of hair. It wheeled my  
chair over and took a look. "What's what?"  
  
"That little ball thing on the end." "Oh, that's what happens when a hair is pulled, instead of falling out." Warrick walked into the room with us, getting coffee. I snuck up behind him  
and grabbed s hair. "Ow!!! Damn, Sara, what was that for?!" Liz snickered. "Science project."  
He gave me a look. "Right."  
  
Liz just kept a smile on. I put Warrick's hair under the scope. "See?"  
  
I don't think she could get a good look, she was shaking from laughter at  
the look on Warrick's face.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
I had gone out to get some groceries, Liz said she wanted to stay home. I  
didn't argue.  
  
Though now I wish I had. I came hone to a note on the table, setting the  
groceries down I began to read.  
  
Sara, You've been a great friend to me. The best I have ever had. But it is time  
for me to leave, I've done the job I had been meant to do. Gave you the life you deserved. Don't look for me, you won't find me at all. Not now, not ever. Just, keep me in your mind and in your heart. Best of luck Sara, tell the guys and I will miss them. Have a happy marriage. Sara Grissom.  
-Liz Sax  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
I ran out the house. I talked to my neighbors, called the entire team. The  
response I got I didn't expect.  
  
"Who's Liz. Sara have you been drinking again? I know the whole marriage  
thing may be too much for you. We can postpone it if you want."  
"No, Gil."  
  
I drove fast to the office. No one remembered her. I checked for any record of her. If she had been caught by the police she would be placed as a run away. If she was in a hotel, the owner would have called it in. I hoped.  
What I found shocked me.  
  
Liz Sax, had been murdered seven years ago. She had been holding the  
article, the article she showed me, in her hand when the found her. I nearly fell back in my chair. Eight years ago? But how. The date of death  
showed as five weeks ago, just a different year. The file said the case  
came to a close five weeks later. The exact time she was with me.  
  
I drove home. I knew what had happened. Someone who idled me stepped in to help me with Gil. At a red light I looked out to the midnight sky. "Thanks  
Liz. Where ever you are."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Never saw that coming did you! Sorry, it's crummy, spur of the moment  
ending. If it sucks - I don't care - it's MINE! 


End file.
